


Judgement day

by falcon_nerd2004



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I don't like kira or rachel, I dont know how to tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, gay realization, marty and tj interacting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcon_nerd2004/pseuds/falcon_nerd2004
Summary: After finding about what happened to Buffy's foot, TJ goes to Marty. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen after this conversation, but this wasn't it.





	1. First confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so this is probably going to be absolute shit  
> Let me know how I've done! Thank you!

“Marty! What the hell!”

TJ had just learned about Buffy’s hurt foot. While it was already bothering her from running a marathon without training, it was worsened by Marty’s ex-girlfriend dropping a bowling ball on her foot. Suffice to say, TJ was pissed. The first thing he did after driving her to her next class was find Marty and chew him out for letting this happen to her. 

Marty was already shocked that TJ had even remembered his name, but getting yelled at by the basketball captain in the middle of the hall was just bizarre.

“What is happening? What did I do?”

“It’s not what you did. It’s what you let your little girlfriend do to Buffy!”

Marty immediately looked resigned. He thought Rachel would have been excited to meet Buffy. He didn’t realize how mad she would get at him for it, and he certainly didn’t expect that interaction to take the turn that it did. Rachel had gotten so jealous that she “accidentally” pushed a bowling bowl off the rack and onto Buffy’s foot leaving with a boot and crutches for the next few weeks.

“TJ, I never meant for that to happen, and you know that.” He didn’t sound angry about the sudden confrontation anymore, only sad now. “Besides, Rachel isnt't even my girlfriend anymore. She got so mad at me after she met Buffy and went on a rant about how she never wanted to see me with her again, so I broke up with her. She did that after I dumped her.”

“Oh,” TJ said with a blank face, “I didn’t know that part.”

“Well I didn’t exactly get the chance to tell Buffy between doing it and Rachel going full bitch mode.”

At this point, both boys had calmed down, and TJ felt more embarrassed about the whole interaction than anything. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Marty began to chuckle, confusing TJ.

“Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?”

“Yeah, actually, I do. I find it hilarious that you think you can tell me off for what my girlfriend did to Buffy after all the stuff you and your girlfriend have done to her and Cyrus too for that matter.”

TJ was taken aback by this. Did people really think that him and Kira were dating? Hearing it from both Cyrus and Marty made him way more aware of how she was acting.

“First off, Buffy forgave me for all of that and I’ve changed for the better I think. Second, Kira isn’t even my girlfriend! Why does everyone seem to think that?” He was more  
frustrated than anything at this point.

“Because you too have been attached at the hip ever since costume day.”

“Also, what does any of this have to do with Cyrus? What have either of us done to him?” he said, ignoring the previous comment.

“It has everything to do with him. Why do you think he’s been avoiding you recently? Ever since costume day when you suddenly decided that he’s second to Kira, he’s just been hurting and watching from the sideline. He’s trying to act like it doesn’t bother him, but even I can tell that there’s something wrong.”

“Why would he be avoiding me if he wants to spend time with me? He could always just join us! I’ve even invited him to do just that!”  
The bell tardy bell rang.

“You can figure it out yourself,” he scoffed, “and I thought I was clueless.”

With that, Marty turned and walked to class leaving TJ standing dumbfounded in the hall. In a way he was relieved that Marty left. He was fighting back tears on his walk to class. Today wasn’t going to be fun.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunch, and the GHC was nowhere to be seen.

TJ was alone at his table, lost in his thoughts. Had he really hurt Cyrus that much? He could tell how bothered the boy had been the last time he saw him in the park, but he didn’t realize it was that bad. He should try to explain the situation to him. Then maybe they would be alright. Yeah, that was it. He was just going to go find Cyrus and talk to him about it and everything would be fixed.

Just as Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus walked into the cafeteria, Kira came up to TJ’s table. She followed his eyes across the room and saw them as well.

“You really like staring off into space recently, don’t you?” she said as she sat down.

“I just got stuff going on up there recently.” He didn’t even look at her. His eyes were still fixed on Cyrus.

“Well that isn’t any fun.” It was clear that she had no intent on listening to any of his stuff. She looked back over to the GHC. Her face twisted like she just bit into a lemon. “We should do something fun after school.”

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

“Hello? Are you even listening, or are you still off in La La Land?”

“Hm? Oh sorry. I have to go and do something.” Kira opened her mouth in protest, but then closed it and smirked. As TJ stood up, he turned to see Dr. Metcalf.

“Really?” he said with a condescending smile, “And here I thought it would be difficult to get you to come with me, but if you’re already leaving, then you’ll have no problem coming with me right now. Come along.”

He knew now wasn’t the time to fight, so he just picked up his things and left. Kira kept that smug look plastered on her face, and the GHC noticed.

“What do you think she did this time?” said Buffy, already prepared for disappointment.

“Based on the way she was looking before Metcalf showed up, I don’t think she’s the one that did something this time,” Andi interjected.

“I hope it’s nothing too bad,” said Cyrus. His stomach dropped at the thought of TJ getting in trouble. He had come so far from the person he used to be, but maybe it was only temporary. “I should check on him after school.”  
The bell signaling the end of lunch rang.


	2. A Happy Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ learns of his punishment  
> Cyrus hears about it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on the first chapter!! I have never been much of a writer before, so this is really helping me with my confidence in my writing. I am really excited to keep writing this!

“I assume you know why you’re here?” Metcalf asked with a stern look.

“Can’t say I do.”

“You stole a golf cart from the athletics office to help your little friend out.”

“I was just trying to do something nice to help her out. Technically, they are supposed to be used to help injured athletes.”

“That is only if they get injured on the field. Would you like to learn of your punishment yet, or are out going to keep arguing?”

He backed down.

“You are suspended for 3 days.”

“3 days!?” He knew it was going to be bad, but that wasn’t what he expected. He thought it was just going to be a weeks detention.

“Wanna make it 4?”

He sank back again.

“No sir.”

“This will go into effect on Monday of next week.”

“Is there anything I can do to reduce my punishment?”

“Well, it is only Wednesday…. You have until Friday to convince me to change it.” His face seemed to shift.

At this, TJ’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you so much, sir!”

“Don’t get too excited, Kippen. It won’t be easy to change my mind. What you did was serious. You’ll have to have some really good points to persuade me.”

“Still, thank you so much for the opportunity! You won’t regret it!” His hand was outstretched. Metcalf reached his own out and smiled as they shook hands.

“Now get back to class,” he said as his face return to it’s usual serious expression. TJ walked out of the office and practically skipped back to his classroom. Sure, he was still terrified of having this punishment implemented, but he had a chance. That was more than he thought he deserved.

As he was walking out of school, TJ heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“TJ, wait up!” He turned to see Cyrus running towards him. Considering how he was avoiding him, TJ was pretty surprised.

“Cyrus, hey. What’s up?”

“Are you ok? I saw you walk away with Dr. Metcalf earlier.”

“Not really, but I don’t feel like talking about it right here.”

“Oh, sorry.” Cyrus turned to walk away, but he felt TJ’s hand grab his own.

“Cyrus, wait. I didn’t say I didn’t want to talk about it, I just don’t want to do it so out in the open. Come with me.”

TJ led him to the bleachers outside. Since everyone else had cleared out at this point, he hadn’t thought to let go of his hand. That wasn’t entirely true. He didn’t want to let go. He felt so terrible about how Cyrus felt. He just wanted to hold onto him somehow. Cyrus, on the other hand, was trying his best to conceal that he was a blushing mess. After they sat down, TJ explained the whole situation with the golf cart.

“It’s that serious?” Cyrus was shocked by this.

“Yeah, but I can still try to convince Metcalf to reduce it to just a week of detention.”

Cyrus sat there quiet for a little bit. He then nodded to himself and said:  
“I’ll help you.”

TJ’s eyes lit up. Cyrus wanted to help him despite everything that happened between them.

“Are you serious?” Cyrus nodded. “Cyrus Goodman you are my savior!”

Cyrus smiled and then stood up.

“I’m going to go home and review the rules; see if I can find some sort of loophole that will save you. I’ll let you know what I can do for you.” With that, the brown haired boy turned and walked away, leaving TJ with the biggest grin on his face. His heart was pounding and his face was red. After everything that had happened between them, Cyrus still wanted to help him. That smile stayed with him for the rest of the day.

The next morning, a smiling Cyrus approached TJ.

“I think I found something that could help!” He was trying to contain his excitement, but was failing miserably. TJ thought it was adorable. A little smile crept onto his face.

“I’m all ears.”

“I just need to know one thing. When you picked up Buffy where were you?”

“The field outside, why?”

“Can’t tell you right now, but you’ll find out soon enough. Meet me in the theatre after school.”

Before TJ even had the chance to respond, Cyrus took off to his class.

“Why are you smiling so much,” asked Buffy, noticing Cyrus, who seemed to be in a happy daze.

“Yeah, you’ve been practically beaming ever since first period,” Andi added.

“Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry.” The girls exchanged a knowing look. Something was up. They followed his eyes across the cafeteria and found themselves looking at TJ. Kira was absent today, so he was all by himself. He didn’t look upset, though. He actually looked happier than usual.

“Oh no, something definitely happened between you guys,” chuckled Buffy as she turned back to face Cyrus, who was now red. Her face turned serious again. “Spill.”  
Andi gave him a look that just screamed you’re not going to be able to avoid this.

“Alright, fine. I found out why he got called in by Dr. Metcalf yesterday.” He went on to explain the situation. Buffy’s face dropped into her hands. “Don’t worry, Buffy, I think I figured out a point that might just get him out of this.”

Before either of them could ask, the bell rang, and Cyrus got up to go to class. He didn’t know why he wasn’t revealing his point to anyone; it wasn’t exactly that hard to realize. Maybe he just wanted the dramatic effect. And dramatic it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in writing this, I don't know exactly how many chapters this is going to be, but I know where I want this to end. I want to go as far into the series as maybe right after the bench scene. It will probably (definitely) take at least 2 more chapters, but I don't know how long that is going to take. I want each chapter to be around 1000 words. I still have some summer projects for school, so this will be taking a backseat to that until I am finished. After that, I will be putting most of my focus into writing this. I will try to work on this and update it as frequently as I can. Once again, thank yall so much for all of the support! I am endlessly grateful for it


	3. It's All Working Out... For Now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because of summer projects

TJ made his way to the theatre after last period. He walked through the doors and saw two tables on the stage. At one of the tables, there were three seventh graders in black judges’ robes. He was very confused until he heard a voice that came from the door.

“Oh, you got here faster than I expected.” Cyrus had appeared behind him. He was wearing a Blazer and TJ struggled to not let his jaw hit the floor. He had seen Cyrus in a suit before at his bar mitzvah, but this was different somehow. His heart was pounding. Hard. He realized that he had been staring for a bit. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

“Wow, you look amazing.” Smooth move, TJ. That didn’t sound weird at all. “What exactly is going on? I feel severely underdressed right now.”

Cyrus let out a giggle. “Before we plead your case to Dr. Metcalf, I wanted to practice presenting it. This is a practice trial. I wanted you to be a little less stressed about this, so I figured this would be a fun way to prepare. And don’t worry about your clothes, you already look great.”

Both boys were smiling at each other as they walked down to their table.

The trial went right as planned. Cyrus’ point was correct. A perfect loophole in the rulebook. TJ might just be saved.

TJ put his arm on Cyrus’ shoulder, and Cyrus returned the gesture.

“Thank you so much, Underdog. I don’t know what I would do without you!” He was beaming, but Cyrus’ face dropped a bit. You’ve had Kira, so it clearly can’t be that hard without me. TJ noticed the tension after saying that.

“Hey, the girls basketball team has a game starting soon. Do you want to go watch it with me?”

“I would love to.”

TJ put his arm around Cyrus and the boys walked off together.

Earlier that day

“What do you mean you can’t make it?” Buffy had just gotten a last minute call from one of the girls on the team saying that they just broken her wrist. “Now we don’t have enough players.”

“I’m sure you can find someone to fill in. You’ve done it before.”

“I’ll figure something out. I hope your wrist heals soon.”

“Thanks Buffy. I know it will all work out.” With that, the call ended.

“Let’s hope so,” she sighed.

She looked around her. As if by complete magic, she saw Kira walk out of the attendance office. Apparently she just had a doctor’s appointment that day. Buffy groaned, but she knew it was the only way.

“Kira!” she called out to the other girl.

“Oh, Buffy. Hi.” Her tone was the same as when she saw Cyrus at the park.

“Today is your lucky day,” she said through gritted teeth, “I need you for our game today. One of the girls broke her wrist today and can’t play.”

“And why would I want to help you out after you already kicked me off the team?” She clearly wanted something, and Buffy was, regrettably, willing to give it to her.

“Because she will most likely be out for the rest of the season, meaning that if you don’t rejoin the team, we won’t have enough girls to play any more games, and there will be no more girls basketball team.”

Her smirk was back. “Alright. I’ll do it.” As she walked away, she turned back and said in the most condescending, “Cyrus will be happy about this.”

Buffy was left standing in the hall, confused, but it hit her almost immediately what Kira meant by that. She almost said something to her, but her anger was quickly replaced by a wave of relief. She was right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped to the end of the mock trial because I didn't want to mess up how it works. I have absolutely no idea how mock trial works.


	4. The game changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this may take a while? I guess that wasn't as accurate as I thought. I just really enjoyed writing this today.
> 
> Also, I gave Kira a minor redemption. Sue me.

TJ and Cyrus walked into the gym and found a seat on the bleachers next to Andi, Jonah, and Marty.

“Hey, TJ! Long time no see man!” Jonah reached out his hand and did the bro high five. Andi looked at Cyrus with a knowing look. He shrugged and smiled in response. Marty nudged TJ with his elbow, and gestured towards Cyrus with a nod. TJ nudged him back and blushed.

The game was tied thanks to Kira. She scored almost every point for the team and was dominating the game. Buffy was coaching from the sideline and was communicating with Kira about where the defending players were so she could keep possession of the ball. Only a few seconds were left, and Kira had just shot the winning points. The timer ran out, and the team now had their first ever win.

“Kira, thank you so much for doing this.”

Kira was panting. “Of course,” she huffed, “but I think I’m going to work on being a team player. That was absolutely exhausting.” Everyone let out a laugh.

After this, everyone ran up to Buffy and congratulated her while the team was still talking to Kira.

“Buffy, congratulations!!” Andi cheered while hugging her.

“Looks like you finally won,” teased Marty. Buffy punched him in the arm.

“Buffy, that was incredible,” exclaimed Cyrus, raising his arms. He did it so suddenly that his suit jacket fell to the ground. Both him and TJ went to grab it at the same time. Their hands touched when they reached out for it. They looked up to each other and chuckled with beet red faces. TJ put his hand on Cyrus’ arm and was about to say something, but Kira approached and interrupted.

“Might want to watch the heart eyes with your little boyfriend there, Kippen,” she teased. Her voice didn’t sound malicious. Buffy, Andi, and Jonah’s eyes all went wide.

At this, Cyrus froze. All the color drained out of his face. His eyes met TJ’s. He began to pull away, and TJ’s arm went with him until he was out of reach. He looked back and watched him leave.

“Kira!” TJ shouted. Everyone’s shock shifted from Kira’s comment to TJ’s reaction. No one was more startled more than Kira. “We need to talk. Please come with me.” She was too surprised to argue and followed him out of the gym.

“We should go check on Cyrus,” Jonah said to the girls. They all followed him to Cyrus. Marty was left standing by himself in the middle of the gym. Someone had better explain to me what just happened tomorrow.

TJ covered his face with his hands and started pacing in the hallway. He was starting to freak out. He wasn’t exactly calm when he had asked to talk to Kira, but any composure he had maintained up until that point immediately flew out the window when he got out of the gym. Kira was watching in confusion. She had seen him upset before, but this was on a whole other level.

“TJ, what is going on?” She was fairly alarmed at this point.

“What was that about?” he finally managed to get out.

“I was trying to make a joke! I didn’t think it would turn out like that.”

“You clearly already knew how I feel how I feel about him. Why else would you have asked me to do the costume with you the way you did?”

“I figured there was something, but I just assumed you were together with how close and touchy you were being today.”

“No, I haven’t said anything about it to him.” He was beginning to calm down now, but he was still visibly shaken. “I’m sorry for getting so worked up, but I- I got so upset when I saw how he reacted. Did you see how bothered he looked when you said that? Is the thought of being with me really that bad?”

“No, I don’t think it was that. I can tell he really likes spending time with you. You might have only seen his face, but I also saw everyone else’s faces. They looked scared for him. There is definitely something else going on.”

“He probably doesn’t want to see me after that.” He was tearing up. Crying wasn’t something he liked to do, but even less in front of other people.

“You never know if you don’t try. I think you should talk to him about it.”

“I think I just want to be alone right now. I’m sorry, I should go.” He got up to walk away, but Kira said something that surprised him.

“I’m sorry too. None of this drama between the two of you would have happened if it weren’t for me. I wanted to get on the boys team so badly that I manipulated you and that wasn’t ok. You probably aren’t going to forgive me, I wouldn’t if I were you, but just know that I feel terrible.”

“You’re right. I can’t forgive you. At least not yet. I need more time, but I do appreciate the apology.” He turned and left the building, leaving Kira alone in the hallway. She felt better having apologized, but she still had something left to do. She got up and went to find the others.

“Cyrus! Where did you go?” The group had been looking for him in the halls, but hadn’t had any luck. Eventually they made their way to the theatre and found him sitting at the table him and TJ were at for the trial, tears streaking down his face.

“Cy-guy, are you ok?” Jonah was the first to say anything to him.

“No, I’m not. How did she know that I’m gay. I never told anyone outside this group. I didn’t even tell TJ.”

“I don’t think she did know,” said Buffy, “she normally has this tone to her voice that is just plain condescending, but she didn’t sound like that when she said it. I think she was just trying to make a joke to TJ.”

“Buffy, are you actually defending Kira?” said Andi, shocked.

“No, believe me, she is the last person I would ever want to defend, but I don’t think she would go as low as to out Cyrus. She looked just as surprised as we did by TJ’s response to it.”

“Wait, how did TJ react? When I left the room, I didn’t look back to see what happened.”

“He did,” Jonah pointed out. Everyone looked at him, confused. “Nevermind.”

“Well, he was pretty upset. He yelled in frustration and brought Kira out of the room to talk to her,” Andi explained.

Cyrus was quiet for a few seconds before saying anything.

“Is it really that obvious that I like him?” He was starting to tear up again.

“I don’t think it’s obvious if to people who don’t know that you’re gay,” Andi reassured him, “To most people you probably just seem like good friends.”

“I think you need to talk to him, Cy,” said Jonah. “I can’t explain why I think that, but it’s better to figure things out than to leave them like you did last time.”

“I will, but not yet. I don’t want him to see me breaking down like this. Today has already been enough. Maybe tomorrow will still be too much. I don’t really know.”

A faint yell came from outside the theatre.

“Cyrus! Are you there?” It was Kira.

She came in and ran over to the group as soon as she saw them.

“Cyrus, I know that I am probably the very last person you want to see right now after what I said in the gym, but please hear me out.” She looked far more upset than anyone expected.

“This had better be good,” said Andi, just a little too loud.

“Look, I was just trying to make a harmless joke. You guys were acting way closer than you had been recently, so I just assumed you guys made up and I was trying to tease him about that because he seemed happy. I wanted you guys to have something to laugh about. I thought that would do it, but I guess I didn’t think it through very well. And on top of all of that, I am also so sorry about the way I treated you while I was hanging out with him. You didn’t deserve that at all. It was wrong.”

Everyone was speechless. That was more than anyone was expecting from her and they were in a bit of shock.

“I accept your apology, Kira. I can’t say that everything is ok with us, but I do appreciate you apologizing.” He showed her a small smile.

“By the way, I think you should talk to TJ.”

“Not yet. I need to think for a bit, but I will eventually.” Cyrus stood up. “Thank you guys for being there for me. I’m lucky to have you. I’m going to head home now. Today has just been a lot, so I’m pretty tired.” He walked out the door. Everyone else left after a few more seconds and went to their own houses


	5. A Problem Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one I wrote out of boredom. A little bit of filler, so I'm sorry about that.

On Friday morning, TJ walked into school, nervous about what was to come. He went to his classes, and when lunch came, he went to Dr. Metcalf’s office.

“You ready to plead your case?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“So, what did you come up with to save yourself?”

“I didn’t actually come up with it. My friend Cyrus actually realized it and came to me when he noticed it.” Metcalf raised an eyebrow. “You see, if you look in the rules about using the carts, it says exactly ‘if there is an injured athlete on the field, a cart may be used to assist them.’ It never specifies that it has to be during a game. When I picked up Buffy, we were on the football field. Her foot was in a boot, so she was injured. I used a cart to assist an injured athlete on the field. Technically, I was still within the rules.”

Metcalf’s face dropped. He quickly flipped through the rule book. TJ was right, that is what it said. He was within the rules, except he hadn’t noticed that it was under the guidelines for referees.

“Those rules are for referees, but you are still technically correct on a ridiculous loophole. Fine. I’ll reduce your punishment to 3 days of detention instead of suspension.”

“Yes! Thank you so much!”

Metcalf looked annoyed as the bell rang. “Just get to your class before I regret this.”

TJ was beaming as he walked to his class. He was saved because of Cyrus. Cyrus. He was going to have to talk to him eventually, but he still wasn’t ready. He probably didn’t even want to talk to him. His smile faded a little, but at least he wasn’t suspended. He went to the rest of his classes and went straight home.

Meanwhile at lunch that day, the GHC sat at their table. Kira was at her table by herself, but she seemed alright. Cyrus kept looking over, expecting to see TJ, but he wasn’t there.

Jonah had noticed him staring. “Don’t overthink it, Cyrus. Maybe he’s just not here today.”

Cyrus smiled weakly. “It’s alright. Even if that’s not the case, and he is avoiding me. I’m still not ready to talk to him.”

Everybody smiled at that. Andi looked back over her shoulder again at Kira. “Do you guys think we should maybe invite her to sit with us?”

They all looked between Cyrus and Buffy. They looked at each other, smiled, and walked over to Kira.

“Hey, Kira. Do you wanna come and sit with us?” asked Buffy, gesturing towards the table where Andi and Jonah were waving.

“Are you sure you guys really want me? After everything I did?”

“We’re giving you a second chance. You made the effort to give a genuine apology, so we’re trying to accept it and move forward,” said Cyrus.

“Translation: don’t blow this,” added Buffy.

The three all got a chuckle out of that.

“I would love to.”

They walked back over to the table and they enjoyed the rest of the lunch together. As they were walking to their next class, Andi piped up.

“Oh, I was planning on having a small get together next weekend. Do you guys want to come over?” Everyone agreed to come over, but before they all walked off, she pulled Cyrus and Jonah to the side.

“Is it alright with you guys if I invite Amber and TJ? I know that tensions are high with you guys lately, but I would still like them to come.”

“I’m alright with you having him,” replied Cyrus almost immediately. Jonah hesitated for a moment.

“If you want to, then sure, but know that I will probably be avoiding her the whole time.”

“I don’t have to invite her if it bothers you?”

“No, really, it’s fine. I know you two have been getting along really well recently.”

“Ok, thanks. I’ll see you guys later.” They all went off to their classes and enjoyed their weekends.”


End file.
